Alphonse Uprising's Top Ten Lists
This is inspired by Muppet's top 10 lists. Top Ten Sonic The Hedgehog games These are the 10 most favorite Sonic The Hedgehog games that I have, and some of them I continue to play. 'NUMBER 10' Sonic Riders 2, better known as Zero Gravity. 'Despite the game being very difficult to control, not to mention requiring you to finish 1st for all races that are locked on the hardest difficulty level... I still enjoyed this game. There are some times where I play as Rouge because she is HOT. 'NUMBER 9 Sonic And The Secret Rings. 'This game, (and Black Knight) is very unique in it's own way since it takes place in the Arabian Nights, probably around the earliest eras of human civillization. To me, it looks like it's the alpha version of the Hedgehog Engine, used in Unleashed, Generations, and somewhat Colors, too. The controls are somewhat difficult but it's never a problem for me, and I really like this game. 'NUMBER 8 Sonic The Hedgehog 2006. 'This game may be the shittiest, crappiest, and lowest game in the entire Modern franchise, but that doesnt mean that it's the worse game possible. It was really fun beating the game and somewhat emotional. Not to mention exploring for new glitches and bugs, like being thrown into space by Silver The Hedgehog, and kicking on a metal box until you begin levitating in the air. The game also includes major modifications to many of the characters, compared to Sonic Heroes and Shadow The Hedgehog. If it werent for this game, Sonic would've been worse. 'NUMBER 7 Sonic 4 Episode 1. 'This game was made exclusively for mobile devices and the PC for Sonic's 20th anniversary. It includes a lot of recurring elements from the earliest Sonic The Hedgehog video games in 1991 to 1995. And a lot of modern elements were added to this game. Modern Sonic was added, and homing attacks were, too. The controls were a bit too hard, but that's OK... I guess. 'NUMBER 6 Shadow The Hedgehog. 'The only spin off in the franchise that focuses on Shadow The Hedgehog. Shadow is still getting amnesia from the fall that he has survived from in Sonic Adventure 2. So he decides to buy a revolver, and shoot the HELL out of military soldiers and aliens. This game is also very unique since it's very similar to a "Choose Your Adventure" game. Whatever you choose to be in the game (good, nuetral, or bad) can greatly affect the outcome of the ending. The world may be destroyed or the world may be saved by Shadow. The controls are almost the same as the ones in Sonic Heroes, especially the models, too. 'NUMBER 5 Sonic Adventure 2. 'I managed to get this game through the Playstation Network. This game may be an oldie, but it's still one of the most popular Sonic games in the franchise. Although it doesnt have Adventure fields or hub worlds, the game is still enjoyable. Like all Sonic games before 2007, the game allows you to choose either Hero or Dark, but doesnt change the outcome of the game, since you would have to choose the other team to unlock the final parts of the game. 'NUMBER 4 Sonic Unleashed. 'The most recent game that I have played and managed to beat within 5 days. The game starts with Sonic doing his job; defeating Eggman, but his job soon goes to hell, when Eggman traps Sonic and syphons the Chaos Emerald's powers out of the jewels. During the proccess, Sonic goes through lycanthropy, creating Sonic The Werehog. Eggman uses the Chaos Emeralds to literally shatter the world into 7 pieces, prematurely waking up Dark and Light Gaia. After this, the Werehog is thrown back to Mobius' atmosphere, plumetting near a coast line in Apotos, inspired by Greece. In fact, the entire game is inspired by many parts of the world, which makes the game interesting to fun to explore in. Although this game was released in 2008-9, it has hub worlds and adventure fields, like all the most recent titles in the New Millenium. 'NUMBER 3 Sonic Heroes. 'This game was among the first 3 games that I ever played. The game is actually better than Sonic Adventure and Soic Adventure 2 combined, despite having adventure fields and hub worlds, though. The game starts out with 4 teams. Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix. Each team has 3 members, and all 3 of the memebers are assigned to either Speed, Fly, or Power. Speed allows you to go faster than ever before. Fly allows you to fly to places that are difficult to reach, and Power grants the ability to break and destroy the most powerful enemies and the heaviest objects in the game. 'NUMBER 2 Sonic Generations. 'Even though the game was brief, it allowed you to play hudreds of missions that have yet to be explored in the game. Sonic Generations is unique in its own way, since it celebrates Sonic's 20th anniversary and his 16th birthday. In the game, he meets his younger counterpart, known as Classic Sonic, but sometimes mistakened to be his son. Classic Sonic is completely based off the Sonic The Hedgehog in the 1990s. Unlike Modern Sonic, he cant to homing attacks, cant run as fast as MS can, and the levels he goes through is permanently locked to 2D perspective, althought the game is still 3D and high-def, making it 2.3D. Modern Sonic is your average hedgehog. He runs fast, and it's just like Sonic Unleashed. The best part of this game is that it allows you to play the very first game that started it all: Sonic The Hedgehog 1. 'NUMBER 1 ... Category:Guides/Advice